Hints Of Love
by DVSEzekiel316
Summary: The Trio's 7th Year. For the 2 years that Harry has been in love with Hermione, he struggles to win her heart by showing her 'hints of love'. Is there a reason Hermione fails to notice it, or is Harry not working hard enough? H/H
1. Prologue

****

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

Author notes: Please R/R. I really have a thing for a real Harry/Hermione SHIP to happen in the real books. My biggest feeling is that Harry will fall in love with her, but keep his feelings to himself because of obvious reasons. This fic is dedicated to that thought. (Come on Harry! I know you love Hermione somewhere in that heart of yours!!!) I would like to hear all of your opinions!!!

Another thing … think about this…

"Hermione" was a character in Greek mythology who was loved by two men. She was the daughter of Helen of Troy and Menelaus. These men (Orestes 2 and Neoptolemus, the son of Achilles) fought terribly for the love of the beautiful Hermione (Harry and Ron?). Orestes 2 was killed by a snake. Could this mean that either Ron or Harry will die at the hands of Lord Voldemort (whose symbol is a snake?). Hmmm…

A special notice for you fellow H/H SHIPmates out there…

In the new movie, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, set to be released on November 15th, our favorite "couple" share a very cute and adorable hug with each other. Now that's another great reason to see it!!!

****

Chapter 1 - Prologue

Harry Potter, the boy who lived, complete with the raven-black, untidy hair, emerald green eyes, and round framed glasses, walked around Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry's lake. Since his 5th year, he found himself doing this whenever he needed to think about things; a person in particular, Hermione Granger.

Harry had fallen for his best friend over the summer after their 4th year, right about when she had kissed him on the cheek to say good bye. At first, Harry thought nothing of it, until it played over and over in his mind during the summer break. After that, Hermione clouded his mind since, all the way to his 7th year at Hogwarts.

***

When Ron and Hermione started to go out in their 5th year, it was a very arduous time for Harry. His attitude toward them was so extreme at times that even Harry himself noticed his own change in behavior toward them; a bit curt at times, but not entirely friendly. It wasn't that he was entirely jealous; he was very happy for the two, especially Hermione. It was just hard to see your best male friend kissing your best female friend, who you just happened to love as well, every day of your life.

The day that Ron broke up with Hermione was the day all the weight from Harry was lifted. Just months after the day they were together, it had come to an end. Apparently, Ron wasn't getting the love he thought he would get from her and although the breakup was supposedly "mutual", Hermione was devastated. What made it surprising for Harry was that right after the breakup, she ran straight to him for comfort. With her hands on his shoulders and her face in his chest, she cried as Harry held her in a tight and warming hug. It was that moment that made him realize that Harry loved her even more and he made it clear that he would "always be there for her". 

As quickly as she jumped in his arms, everything went back to normal. It took a while for Ron and Hermione to start talking again but when they did, they became the strong trio again.

About a few days later, Harry did all he could to catch Hermione's attention and to get her to realize that he was interested. He'd give her various flowers for no apparent reason. "Just thought you might want to have this," and "Found this for you," were easy explanations for him. He even asked and took her out to dinner in Hogsmead during the year. 

On Christmas, he bought her a golden necklace with a "Hermione" pendant at the end and on Valentines Day, he gave her a bouquet of roses with a note saying, "I'll always remember you… until the last rose dies". The look that Hermione gave him was surreal. Even thought she said, "thank you", he could tell that she thought he was crazy, but he did have enough self-control to keep himself from laughing hysterically. Little did Hermione know that the special thing about the gift was that Harry had enchanted the middle rose with an immortal charm, making it impossible for it too die. Weeks later, as the roses died off one by one, she noticed that one rose of the bouquet in particular refused to die. After figuring out the meaning of the message, she ran into him in one of the corridors and gave Harry a loving hug saying, "That's very sweet Harry."

Other than that, there was no "real" response from Hermione at all. Harry seemed very disappointed. He was either not clear enough to Hermione, or Hermione knew very well what he was trying to tell her.

As the school year went on, it became somewhat like a challenging game for Harry and the rules were simple: Make it known to Hermione that you love her and want to be more than just friends. Though madly in love with her, he never told anyone about how he really felt, except for one person: Hedwig. 

His godfather, Sirius Black, had given him a small silver necklace that same Christmas, enchanted so that the one wearing it would be able to speak to their most beloved animal friend. It was fun talking to Hedwig every once in a while, not because that it was just cool talking to an animal, but because Harry could get things off his mind and tell Hedwig all of his deep secrets, with a confidence that she would keep her word not to tell a living soul. Who else would talk to an owl?

The gift Harry had received would play a huge part in his life. It was strange really, seeking advice and help from an owl to get a girl's attention, but Harry needed all the help he could get. The best part was that if anyone was to overhear or catch Harry talking to Hedwig, it would simply sound like them hooting back and forth to each other. Students simply shrugged it off and called it "cute and childish pet-talking".

As their 5th year came to an end, Harry's hard work hadn't paid off. Hermione was still the same friend he had found in in his 1st year but probably a little more flattered than usual.

***

Harry's goal in his 6th year was simple enough: Make it known to Hermione that you love her and want to be more than friends. After getting endless advice from Hedwig once again, Harry went on with his attempts, still taking her out to Hogsmead and giving her flowers for no apparent reason. During the time period, Ron had gotten accustomed to a girl from Hufflepuff named Rachel Richards; a very pretty girl with her hair always in some sort of ponytail variation. Ron even questioned Harry about his actions toward Hermione.

"Do you like Hermione?" he whispered out of nowhere one day during class when he caught Harry stealing glances at her.

"I don't know Ron" was the same answer he always replied with. Harry was also surprised that Ron never bothered him with it as much as he thought he would have during the year; probably because Ron was too occupied with Rachel.

On Christmas, instead of a material gift, Harry took her out on a special date instead. Somehow, many student heard about this and came across it as being very unusual. Instead of a material gift, he takes her out on a date? It was this that made many students at Hogwarts begin to realize that Harry Potter may indeed have feelings for Hermione Granger.

Harry took her out to Hogsmead again and put his heart and soul in to making her comfortable and happy. After the date, they made their way back to Hogwarts, sat outside for a long time, and just talked. After talking for a really long time, they made their way back to the Gryffindor common room and Harry walked her to the door of the girl's dormitories and the last thing Hermione said was, "Thank you Harry. That was a very sweet of you." She stood on her tiptoes, leaned her head up towards his, and gave him a rather longer-than-usual-kiss on the cheek. Harry's eyes slammed shut as he felt Hermione's lips on his cheek and when she pulled away, his eyes opened again. She turned around, opened the girl's dorms door, walked inside, and gave Harry a final wave before shutting it behind her. This would be the first and only time Hermione ever said a "proper" goodbye to Harry after a date.

On Valentines Day, Harry gave her the largest rose he could get his hands on, which happened to be about 4 feet long, the stem being about as thick as a wand, the leaves on it about as big as her hands, and a rosebud at least the size her head. Harry felt extremely proud when he gave it to her in the Great Hall at breakfast, which of course, caught everyone's attention. It wasn't usual for a person to walk in the Hall with a 4 foot rose in hand! He walked over to her at the usual spot where they sat.

"This… is for you Hermione," he said timidly, as he held the rose in front of her. Hermione's eyes couldn't have gotten any rounder as she stared astoundingly at the huge rose. She said nothing as she awkwardly took the rose from him and examined it delicately in her hands. She put the huge rose bud up to her face, closed her eyes, and inhaled it's fragrance. A wide grin appeared on her face as she pulled away.

"Oh Harry!" she exclaimed as she jumped out from her seat and wrapped both arms around his neck in a tight hug. "Thank you!"

"You're… welcome," sputtered Harry as she pulled away and examined the rose again with the same grin visible on her face. He apparently was surprised by Hermione's quick reaction.

"You're so sweet to me you know," she added,. She turned back to him, stood her tiptoes, and kissed him on the cheek, the same way she did after the Christmas date.

If the date with Hermione didn't make students think Harry liked her, Valentines Day and the rose did! Soon after Harry and Hermione sat back down and settled, many giggly girls in the Valentine's spirit and in awe of Hermione came up to her. 

"Wow look at the size of that thing!"

"That's so cool!"

"I wish _my _boyfriend gave me something like that!"

Those were some of the things that were said when they spoke. Hermione couldn't help but glance over at Harry and smile. Harry couldn't help it too. Just then, Ron came in.

"Hi Harry. Hello Hermione. Who gave you the rose?"

Harry and Hermione looked at each other at the same time and smiled. 

As their sixth year ended, it ended the same way as 5th year, Hermione showed absolutely no sign of recognizing Harry as more than a friend. Harry didn't know if he was angrier at Hermione or himself. He either worked hard or didn't work hard enough. Hermione had the nerve not to notice anything!? And she was supposed to be smart… But still, all in all, Harry had a good and fun time this specific year.

****

A/N: Yet another H/H story for all of my SHIPmates out there. I dedicate this one especially to my friend Alison, who gave me the real life experiences which lead to ideas to write this story. I miss you greatly…


	2. The Conversation

****

Chapter 2 - The Conversation

As Harry sat thinking about the past few years he had with Hermione by the lake, a white owl landed on top of his shoulder, startling him from his daydreaming.

"Hi Hedwig," hooted Harry, looking at her on his right shoulder. Fortunately, he was wearing his special necklace from Sirius, which allowed him to talk to her.

"Hello Harry," she hooted back. "How are you dear boy?"

"I'm fine Hedwig," he replied, picking her up off his shoulder and putting her so she could sit in his lap instead. "Where'd you come from?"

"Just back from my early morning flight," said Hedwig, using her beak to preen herself. "And by the look on your face, you look like you just came back from daydreaming."

"I was not!" Harry lied, giving it away by turning a dark shade of red.

"Sure Harry. You always come to the lake to think. Especially when you need to think about Hermione."

Harry closed his eyes, bowed his head slightly, and laughed through his nose. It was no use denying it anymore and Hedwig was right the first 100 times they had done this. 

"Still in love Harry?" she asked.

"More than ever Hedwig," he replied. "It seems the more I see her, the more in love I fall."

"Then why don't you just tell her how you feel then?"

Harry gave a small smile. "Hedwig, we had this conversation yesterday, the day before that, and the day before that. And guess what? My response isn't going to change."

"And what would that response be?" she asked, narrowing her eyes a little.

"That I _can't_ tell her how I feel Hedwig," Harry answered exasperatedly. "You know that already."

"And why not?"

Harry opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. This isn't how the conversation usually goes, thought Harry. She usually eggs me on even more to tell her.

"Why… why not?" Harry stuttered, suddenly feeling stuck. Hedwig nodded, knowing that she had caught him and gave him a cute owl smile that Harry could barely make out. It took sometime before Harry spoke.

"You know what Hedwig?"

"What's that Harry?"

"That's… a really good question. Why won't I tell Hermione that I like her?" he replied, sounding as pitiful as the words that came out of his mouth. Hedwig shook her head and shrugged.

"It must be a heck of a reason if _you _don't even know," she said as-a-matter-of-factly. Harry scratched his head, something that he started to do when he was trying to think but got no answers from his brain.

"Tell you what," he started, looking down at Hedwig, "when I find out, you'll be the first to know." Instead of looking flattered at his offer, Hedwig shot him a look that could've killed.

"The only reason why you're going to tell me first is because you know that I am incapable of telling anybody else!"

"So?" smiled Harry. "That's the best part about having a owl that only its owner can talk to." Hedwig returned his smile, spreading her wings in a way to sort of bow to him.

"I'm sure Hermione would want to hear the reason too," she suggested. 

"About why I don't want to tell her I love her? That'll be the day!"

"Speaking of Hermione…" trailed Hedwig, her eyes focused on a point a few yards behind Harry. He turned his head around and saw none other than Ms. Granger making her way toward them. 

Same old Hermione, thought Harry. He was right. Out of Ron, Hermione and himself, Hermione went through the least change of the three. She did, however, develop into a stunningly pretty woman over the last few years and her brown hair was just as bushy as ever. You could easily make her out if she was standing in a crowd of girls. This was one of the reasons why Harry liked Hermione so much. She didn't really care about how she looked in front of people. She wore no make-up and at least brushed her hair to make it orderly. Harry fell in love with her natural beauty, the beauty that Hermione doubted time after time that she didn't have. 

"Hi Harry!" she yelled as she trotted over to them. "Ron told me I would find you here."

"Hello Hermione," said Harry, making room for her under the tree he and Hedwig were resting under.

"I couldn't help but over-hearing you and Hedwig in one of your cute little conversations again," she smiled, as she sat down next to him. 

"_That's_ the smile you love, isn't it Harry?" said Hedwig to him, which sounded nothing more than a methodical hoot to Hermione.

"That's the one," he hooted back to her.

"See? That's it!" exclaimed Hermione, pointing at Harry and Hedwig and smiling. "How she hoots at you and how you hoot back at her! It's so adorable! I swear, it's almost like you two are actually talking sometimes." 

Harry couldn't help but grin back at her. It was a nice feeling that Hermione thought it was cute how he and Hedwig engaged in conversation. But it was even more fun talking about how much he liked her, right in front of her face without her knowing.

"So what you up to?" asked Harry, turning his attention toward Hermione.

"Actually," she said, turning a light shade of red, "I need to talk to you Harry."

"Me?" he said, feeling a bit surprised at her request.

"Yes Harry. You," she responded, making it seem like she was saying "well whom else then?" instead, then turning toward Hedwig.

"Do you mind if I speak with Harry alone for a while Hedwig?" she said in a pet-talk sort of way as she smiled and stroked her wing gently. "It's rather personal." Hedwig nibbled her finger in an affectionate way, spread out her wings in a bowing manner, hooted a "good luck" to Harry, and flew off. Hermione was the first to speak.

"So what are you doing out here?" she asked, making herself a little more comfortable under the shade of the tree.

Thinking, thought Harry. The same thing I do every time I come out here. "Nothing," he replied.

"You're a bad liar Potter," Hermione teased, "I notice that you come out here every time you need to think."

"I'm impressed Granger," he replied with a smile, "I'm beginning to think that you can somehow read my mind." Hermione giggled.

"So what were you thinking about Harry?" she asked, looking excited as to what his response might be.

The same thing I think about every time I'm out here Hermione, he thought. You. "Nothing in particular," said Harry, half-blushing, "I just needed time to myself, that's all."

"Oh," replied Hermione, a bit disappointed about getting an answer that wasn't exciting at all.

"So what were you going to talk to me about?" asked Harry, feeling a little flustered that he was alone in the shade with Hermione. "Must be really important if you had to send Hedwig away." For the first time in the conversation, it was Hermione's turn to turn a shade of scarlet.

"Well… I," she stammered and then paused. Harry just stared at her. He had never seen her look so uncomfortable. Hermione took a deep breath before speaking again.

"Well since you're Head Boy, it… is your duty to help others when they are in need of advice right?" she said nervously.

"How about you?" added Harry. "You are Head Girl. And A LOT smarter than I am. What advice could I give you?" This made Hermione turn a little redder.

"Well… um… promise not to laugh?" she said in a soft voice.

"Of course," said Harry in his most comforting voice. "I would never laugh at you." Hermione smiled back at him. The same smile that Harry grew to love. Don't smile at me like that, he thought . Or I may just kiss you right now.

"Harry… how… do you know… when you're… in love?" asked Hermione, not making eye contact with him at all. Harry's eyes widened at her question. Out of everyone in Hogwarts, why on earth would she specifically ask him… _that_? 

"Well…" started Harry, he himself beginning to fell very awkward. "How do you know when you're in love? Um…"

"It's ok if you don't know Harry. I just…"

"No no, Hermione it's not that," he interrupted. "It's just…"

"Just what?" she asked, looking back at him.

"Nothing," replied Harry, as he paused to look right back into the eyes of Hermione. He himself couldn't explain it, but there were something about them that drove him insane. "But about your question…"

"Yes?"

"Well it's kind of hard to explain really," said Harry, scratching his head, "But there are some vital signs, like thinking about the person excessively and finding yourself daydreaming more often. Having the need and desire to see the person everyday and when you do, you find yourself stealing glances. But to sum it all up, it's really when you're around the person; when you can't speak, you can't breathe, you can't think. When you get this feeling inside when stand next to this special person and nothing else matters. You just feel it in your heart…" Harry found himself stopping dead in his speech. Without knowing it, he had told Hermione how he felt when he figured out he was in love with her.

"Well I must say Harry, that I am impressed," admitted Hermione. "I'm impressed that you could break it down like that. I'll keep your advice in mind." Suddenly, Harry had the urge to ask her why she asked him that question in the first place, but that moment soon passed because Harry wanted to ask another question.

"What are you doing this late afternoon?"

"Um… I think that I have noth…yes, I'm free. Why Harry?"

"Do you mind if I take you out then?" asked Harry. After asking her countless times before, it got much easier for him to do with confidence. Hermione's eyes lit up, making him shift in his sitting position.

"Of course Harry!" she exclaimed. "This'll be so exciting! Where are we going to go?"

"We'll considering that we do have limits and school rules to follow," replied Harry matter-of-factly and trying to sound intelligent too, "we don't really have a choice do we Hermione?"

"Hogsmeade?" she said with a grin on her face.

"Yep," nodded Harry. "I…" but he couldn't finish his sentence because Hermione had flung her arms around him. "I'm so excited!" she said into his ear before withdrawing from him. "It's been a while since we've been out."

Tell me about it, thought Harry. Maybe you'll realize what I've been trying to tell you for so long…


	3. The Date Preparation

****

Chapter 3 - The Date Preparation

As Harry fumbled with his shirt in the boys' dormitories to get ready for the date that he and Hermione were having, Ron decided it was best to laugh and snicker at him as he watched Harry literally go crazy.

"How do I look?" asked Harry as he absentmindedly tried to fix his hair with his hands, knowing very well that it would do no good.

"For the thousandth time Harry," replied Ron with a half annoyed, half grin on his face, "you look fine." Harry ignored his response and continued to tend to himself.

Deciding to go with a conservative look, Harry decided to wear black jeans and a sky blue flannel with an undershirt. He felt comfortable with what he was wearing; the only problem was his hair was not very suitable and he had been looking in a mirror and tending to it for the last 10 minutes. 

"Just leave it mate," Ron said exasperatedly from behind. "It's only Hermione."

That's easy for you to say, thought Harry. To _you _she only Hermione. To _me _she's something so much greater. "I guess you're right," sighed Harry, finally submitting to Ron.

"Relax Harry. Take a deep breath," suggested Ron, noticing the way Harry's body tensed up at random moments.

"I can't help it!" exclaimed Harry. "It's just… it's been awhile since I've taken her out. I'm afraid that I'm going to do something wrong."

"That's why you need to relax Harry," explained Ron. "You won't do anything wrong if you're calm and relaxed. I swear, it's like you're getting married or something." A mental image wandered into Harry's head and he couldn't help but blush a little at Ron's remark. "So where are you taking her?" asked Ron, trying his best to lighten the mood a little.

Harry shrugged. "I have no idea yet. But I can guarantee it's going to be somewhere in Hogsmeade."

"You better get going," said Ron, motioning toward the door. "You don't want to keep Hermione waiting." 

"Right," replied Harry as he held his arms out to the side. "How do I look?"

"Button the bottom two on the shirt," commented Ron. "It looks to rugged."

***

Harry paced patiently back and forth in the Gryffindor common room waiting nervously for Hermione. She was taking a lot long than he was anticipating. A few moments later, Harry heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He immediately looked up.

"Hi Harry," said Hermione as she carefully walked down the steps. "Sorry I'm late."

At he way Hermione looked, Harry would care less if she was a few minutes late or a few hours late. She wore a white turtleneck sweater and a knee-high denim skirt with a slit in the bottom center. Her bushy hair cascaded over her shoulders and bounced a bit as she walked. To someone else, she was very conservative looking. To Harry, she was the most beautiful thing in the world.

"Hey Hermione," said Harry, still amazed with how she looked. It had been way to long since he took her out and she dressed like that. She approached him and was within arms length. There was an awkward silence.

"So are we going somewhere or are we going to stand here for a couple of hours?" humored Hermione.

Harry shook his head to get out of the trance Hermione had unknowingly put on him.

"Sorry," he apologized as he massaged his temples. "I'm not thinking straight today for some reason," explained Harry, though he knew exactly why.

"You look very handsome," complemented Hermione. Harry felt the heat go straight to his face as his heart skipped a beat at the comment; he wasn't expecting it at all.

"You… look beautiful," said Harry, in the most casual voice he could muster.

"Thanks," said Hermione, as the smile that Harry loved so much appeared on her face. It seemed to make her presence feel even better.

"Let's go then," said Harry, extending an arm out to Hermione. When she took it, Harry led her out of the common room and through the portrait hole.

"Where are we going?" she asked with the same grin on her face.

"Well considering that we are limited to time and how far we can travel… I'll give you one guess," said Harry in a playful and obvious voice.

"Hogsmeade!?" asked Hermione, looking hopeful.

"How on Earth did you figure that out Hermione?" Harry said sarcastically.

"I'm just a great guesser," she explained with a smile.

***

The sun was setting just below the horizon as Harry and Hermione walked casually down the alleys of Hogsmeade. Surprisingly, Hermione had a firm grip on Harry's arm the whole time and tried to walk as close to him as possible. She was probably doing that to feel secure and protected. Harry couldn't blame her; this was about the time when all the "weirdo's" started to come out. Of course, Harry didn't mind the closeness of Hermione. If some "weirdo" did harass Hermione, they would have to answer to Harry first.

The sun setting below the horizon gave the sky a glowing orange color, which for some reason, seemed to outline Hermione specifically and made her even more beautiful than ever. Harry couldn't help but stare at her as they walked. If Hermione noticed, he didn't care - until she really _did _notice. She stopped suddenly and turned to face him.

"What?" asked Hermione self-consciously, when she _did _notice Harry staring.

"Oh!" said Harry, a small and stupid grin appearing on his face when he realized that he was staring a little _too_ long.

"Do I have something in my hair?" she asked, combing it with her fingers. Harry sighed with relief. She did notice him staring, but not for the reason that he thought.

"No, no," replied Harry, "I was… I was just uh…"

"What?"

"Never mind," smiled Harry as he shook his head. Hermione returned his smile and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. Harry could have died on the spot.

Hermione's smile was quickly replaced with a look of astonishment. There was something behind Harry that really had her interest now. Her gaze started at eye level and slowly went higher and higher.

"What?" asked Harry, a little afraid to see what was behind him. The last time someone had looked that high was when he fought a mountain troll. Hermione didn't answer, apparently still astounded with what she was still looking at. At the count of three, Harry wheeled around and the same expression he saw on Hermione's face was duplicated on his.

****

A/N: Sorry so long for the update!!! It's just that I've been really busy lately and I really need to pass my senior year! I don't know what I'd do if I didn't walk… Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even though its really a short one. 

I have some news though! I think many of you may know my story "Love, Lust, and Trust". Apparently, someone e-mailed me and said that he had saved the entire story, including the "Mature" chapter. If he sends it to me, I will be able to repost it and finish it!!!


	4. The Date

****

Chapter 4 - The Date

Before Harry turned around, he expected to see something big, massive, and unusual. He got exactly what he asked for. 

He and Hermione stared at what looked to be a very large castle made out of dark red bricks. The profile of the castle was lit with plenty of torches, making look a bit mysterious yet cheerful. It had about a hundred windows in random places and looked about a hundred years old. It was so eye-popping that there was no way that the two of them (or any student attending Hogwarts for that matter) had been going to Hogsmeade all these years and not notice it.

"What…is it Harry?" squealed Hermione from behind him, still holding firmly onto his arm as if the building would suddenly grow teeth and gobble them up. 

Harry didn't answer. He just shook his head slowly from side to side, his mouth opening and closing wordlessly. They both stood there for what seemed like hours, until a lady wearing a collared shirt with a black tie and a matching dress skirt approached them.

"Excuse me?" she said in a polite manner. "Are you two interested in going in?" She was motioning toward the gigantic castle. It took a moment for Harry to answer before she repeated herself. 

"I'm sorry, what?" replied Harry as he broke out of the gazing trance, turning a bit pink for not noticing her sooner.

"Are you two interested in it?" the lady asked again with a friendly smile.

"What is… IT?" asked Hermione from behind Harry, her eyes still locked on the mammoth building.

"It's Merlin & Merlina's Wiztaurant," she said with formality. Harry and Hermione's head shot directly at her when her answer came.

"What!?" they both replied incredulously at the same time.

"We're a traveling restaurant," the lady explained. "A magical restaurant. We're just like any ordinary one… only we're not." She said this as if she made total sense.

"I'm sorry…" started Harry, then quickly seeing her nametag, "…Ami. But I'm afraid we haven't heard of this restaurant before."

"Well, I don't blame you," said Ami sadly. "We've never traveled to this part of the world before. I wonder why no ones ever invited us sooner?" Harry didn't say anything. He was busy trying to see what it would be like for a castle about the size of a very large sky scraper to travel around the world.

"It looks kind of nice Harry," said Hermione with a little more interest. "Why don't we check it out?"

"See! ! I guarantee you two will enjoy yourselves here. Your girlfriend knows what she's talking about!" Amy exclaimed. As much as he wanted Hermione to be, Ami's assumption wasn't true. Harry turned a shade of scarlet. Luckily Hermione was behind him, otherwise she would've seen for sure.

"But she's not my girl…" 

"Nonsense!" Ami interrupted, as she grabbed Harry by the arm and started to drag him through the grand doors. "Come on."

Harry gave a quick "help me" glance to Hermione before he was literally dragged into the dark doorway. He was still holding on to Hermione, so she was dragged along as well.

***

Although Harry and Hermione were being dragged against their will through the narrow walkways by a lady they had only met moments ago, Harry did get a chance to notice the surprising atmosphere. As dark, gloomy, old, and mysterious it looked on the outside, it was bright, cheerful, and brand-new looking in the inside. It represented a very fine and expensive ballroom. The carpet was a fine red and felt sort of springy under his feet. As he was being led through the walkways in one direction, then suddenly in another, Harry glanced back at Hermione to check up on her. Though she looked breathless and a bit flustered, she smiled, the way that made Harry lose his breath, to him. He couldn't help but smile back, but it was quickly removed from his face as he felt Ami jerk on his arm in again another direction. 

Harry noticed that it got a bit darker the more they continued to walk. At the beginning, certain areas were lit my an unknown light source, then it was starting to be lit my a dim candlelight. A _romantic_ candlelight .

"Come on, this way," said Ami, as if Harry and Hermione had a choice of whether or not to follow her. She glanced back at Harry for a moment. "Don't worry," she said, in a comforting sort of way with another friendly smile, "I know just what it feels like to be on a first date. You don't have to be afraid." Harry once again turned a shade of red, once again lucky enough not to have Hermione see him. It was no use answering to Ami, she wouldn't listen to him anyway.

***

Finally, Harry and Hermione had gotten seated in the "deepest part" of the restaurant as Ami had called it. It was lit by two dim candles on the table that Ami had them seated at. Their table was quite small, but Harry was amazed at how much delicious food, which Hogwarts had never served, started to appear on the table.

The two of them ate to their hearts desire as they talked about various subjects, ranging from school assignments to Quidditch teams. No sooner when they were seated and served, their half empty plates were wiped clean and dessert started to appear on the table (the table somehow knew when they were done).

Has Harry ate his hot fudge sundae and Hermione her banana split, the conversation went from Potions classes to Ron's enigmatic infatuation with his girlfriend, Rachel.

"How long have they been going out?" asked Hermione, before putting a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth. That sight alone made Harry swallow and catch his breath. 

"I… uh… since last year," stuttered Harry, unable to speak clearly. Hermione somehow took notice.

"What's the matter?" she asked, licking her top lip to get a bit of whipped cream. "You're not choking over there I hope." Harry closed his eyes and shook his head subtly.

"Oh no," said Harry, trying really hard to lock the image of Hermione licking her lip into his brain.

"Good," answered Hermione with a grin, "I don't want to have to do the Heimlich maneuver."

I wouldn't mind though, thought Harry.

"I guess Rachel has been the longest right?" asked Hermione, going back to eating her banana split.

"Yep," said Harry, taking a sip of his water to hopefully clear his mind. Watching Hermione eat dessert never affected him like this before.

"It broke the record of…"

"2 weeks," finished Harry. Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"Was that the longest one before?" she asked.

"Yeah," nodded Harry, "she must be something really special." There was a long and awkward silence before Hermione spoke.

"I just wanted to thank you Harry," she said, not making eye contact with him.

"For what?" asked Harry, looking up at her expecting to find eyes but instead finding the top of a head. 

"For being a great friend," said Hermione, now twirling around her ice cream with her spoon. "For taking me out tonight and all those other nights. For… everything. You've been really sweet to me you know…" She suddenly looked up at him when she trailed her last sentence, instantly locking her eyes with his.

Harry had to blink before he could tell that his brain was still functioning. He found himself getting completely lost in her eyes for the first time. Sure, he had stared into Hermione's eyes before (luckily she really didn't notice) but this time it felt… different.

The dimly lit room caused her eyes to dilate, which made her eyes stand out and her face light up more than ever. Add to the fact the room was lit by candlelight. It surrounded Hermione like an aurora, which made her look even more beautiful than ever. Harry had to fight strong urges in order to prevent himself from losing his composure, taking Hermione and putting her against the wall, and doing things to her that'll definitely make people gasp of shock, get him kicked out of the restaurant, and probably get a life sentence in Azkaban for "excessive public display of affection".

"It's no problem Hermione," said Harry in the most natural voice he could. "I just have fun with being with you that's all. And I love being your friend."

"You're the best Harry," Hermione smiled, making the latter shift in his seat. 

"Besides," added Harry, trying to not make such a big deal about his dates with her, even though it made a _huge _deal, "It's not like you haven't been on a date right?" Hermione made a noise, which sounded like half a sigh of infatuation, with half a sigh of exasperation.

"Viktor Krum…" she said, looking down at her bowl. "He was my first _real_ date…"

"The Yule Ball," commented Harry. "You looked so beautiful that day." And it was true. Fourth year at the Yule Ball was the _first_ time Harry saw Hermione as… well… a girl; and a very pretty one at that.

"I was so happy that day…" said Hermione, but her sentence didn't sound too convincing.

"Why do you sound so… disappointed then?" asked Harry.

"I was happy… and yes, disappointed at the same time…"

"Why?" asked Harry, looking sideways her. Hermione sighed before looking up at him and sitting up straight.

"Well I was indeed flattered that the famous Quidditch Bulgarian Seeker asked me to the ball…" started Hermione.

"But…?" asked Harry before Hermione could say it.

"Well… as great as that may have been," said Hermione, "I was surprised and a bit disappointed that…" she paused. She seemed like she didn't want to finish her sentence.

"What?"

"…that you or Ron hadn't asked me to the Ball instead."

Harry didn't answer, or rather, he couldn't answer. He was so sorry, yet so touched by what Hermione had said. At the time, he was being so selfish and trying so hard to get Cho to go with him that he didn't realize that Hermione, one of his best friends, was waiting there the whole time for either Ron or him to ask her and she would've happily said yes. To make things worse, Harry didn't even get to go with Cho anyway and instead found a last minute date with Parvati Patil . He admitted to himself that he would rather have gone with Hermione instead of Parvati any day. His voice had suddenly malfunctioned. 

"I was sort of anticipating it," explained Hermione, "and waiting for it, but it never came. I guess I was just being selfish. I was even planning on not going at all… then Viktor asked me… and I couldn't say no."

Harry continued to stare at Hermione; his mouth agape.

"I might have felt something with Viktor," admitted Hermione. "But, I think it was just the attention I was getting that made it seem that way." She involuntary dropped her head sadly.

"Hermione…" said Harry, reaching over the table and putting his hands on one of her own. "I had no idea…"

"That I thought about such things?" answered Hermione. "I know Harry. Your not the only one to say that."

"I _didn't_ say that," said Harry gently. "What I'm saying is that I had no idea how much that meant to you and I apologize for being such a prat."

"Don't apologize Harry," said Hermione with her head still down. "There's no one who cares about me that way anyway."

"Of course there is," Harry replied. "One of them is holding your hand."

Hermione's hand shot up and immediately their eyes met once again. Those deep brown eyes Hermione had had a tremendous affect on him. Harry couldn't help but gulp when it happened; he hoped that she didn't sense how nervous he was. Hermione's eyes slipped away from Harry's and went to their joined hands on the table. A smile came from Hermione, followed by a struggled laugh.

"See?" said Harry, smiling along with her.

The hand of Hermione's that wasn't being held covered her mouth in a joyful way. Though Harry couldn't see it, he knew she was covering a grin. A single tear of delight fell down Hermione's face.

"I guess I was being selfish too," confessed Harry. "I was so content in getting Cho Chang for my date that I failed to see the more beautiful and better date that was right under my nose: you, Hermione."

"Oh Harry!" exclaimed Hermione, so loudly that other guest started to look. What she did next was surreal and unexpected: she stood up abruptly , walked around the table, and gave Harry a hug when he was still sitting down. Feeling a bit awkward at the unorthodox hug, Harry stood up with Hermione to match the hug.

"Oh Harry, thank you so much," cried Hermione into his shoulder. 

"It's ok Hermione," Harry comforted, rubbing his hand up and down her back. He was certain people were looking, but he didn't care. What he cared about was that he had just helped one of his best friends through conversation. What he cared about was that he was holding the girl he loved in his arms. What he cared about was he felt so comfortable and right doing it. 


	5. The Shop

****

Chapter 5 - The Shop

After the talk that Harry and Hermione had (though neither of them meant it to be) became very awkward for the both of them. Hermione was no longer holding on to Harry's arm and Harry tried to stay as far away as possible, but still keep her within a safe range as they walked down alleys.

Neither of them spoke of why they were walking down alleys, but Harry said to himself that it was a way to settle down the tension that had builded between them at dinner. Harry slapped himself mentally had hard as he could. If he didn't come to his senses at the last minute, he could have sworn he would have kissed her right then and there.

__

"Wait a minute?" came a voice in his head as he absentmindedly looked at shops while keeping a close distance on Hermione. _"Don't you want her to know that you like her? By kissing her, you could've easily gave it away there! She was so vulnerable, it would've worked!"_

"But that's not the point," said another voice. _"It wouldn't have been right going about it like that."_ At that moment, Hermione tugged him on his shirt; this caused him to come back to reality and the voices disappeared.

"Oh Harry look at that!" she exclaimed, looking at something to her right. Harry turned to look and felt a smile tug at the corners of his mouth.

"A bookstore?" Harry chuckled. "Yes I've seen one before," he joked.

"No Harry!" said Hermione, hitting him on his arm. "I meant that I would like to go and look around in it."

"Okay," replied Harry, but he was distracted to the store that was on the right of it. The store was called "Lynda's Wizard Anythings". It wasn't the store simply being a thrift shop that caught his eye, it was the sign next to the door that did. It read: _Find amazing gifts here. Guaranteed to impress anyone!_

Looks like I can find Hermione an early gift for Christmas, Harry thought happily.

"You go on ahead with the bookstore," persuaded Harry, "I want to look in that one over there." He motioned toward the other store.

"Ok," sighed Hermione, "but I don't want to stay long."

"I won't be long," confirmed Harry, "Besides, it's getting lat and we should be headed back soon. We'll meet right back over here in 10 minutes ok?"

Hermione nodded and made her way in the semi-deserted bookstore while Harry made his way to the small shop. In the window were two manikins, one wearing a fine red elegant dress and the other had nothing on. 

Maybe someone bought whatever was on it, laughed Harry in his head as he thought that one dressed manikin and a naked one didn't really look very pleasing to the eye. It was no wonder it was a thrift store. The moment Harry had stepped through the door, his jaw dropped to the floor. 

The store didn't look that big from the outside, but the inside as about as big as the Great Hall back at school, only that miscellaneous items were scattered everywhere, some were in huge piles in corners, things were out of order, and a mess. It was a miracle if anyone could walk in there without stepping on something and breaking it.

"How do people find things in this place?" asked Harry out loud. 

"They come to me," said an acute female voice in front of him. Harry's head shot up and came face to face with an older girl that looked a lot like Ami from the Restaurant he and Hermione had eaten at. The only thing was that she looked… prettier for some reason than Ami was.

"Ami?" questioned Harry as he squinted his eyes and made his way to the counter she was behind.

"Oh!" said the woman, turning a shade of pink. "You must have met my sister. She and I are twins."

Harry couldn't help but smile at the statement. This would be the second set of twins he ever met in his life.

"I'm Ashley" 

"And I'm Harry," he said as he carefully made his way over to her. "I was going to guess that you were Lynda," he added right when he had succeeded in stepping over any items in his path and finding coming to a rest at the counter.

"Harry? Surely you don't mean Harry Pott… Bless my soul! You are Harry Potter!" Ashley exclaimed after successfully spotting the scar on his forehead. Harry didn't say anything. He was too used to this sort of thing.

"I'm sorry," Ashley said as she caught up with her breath and returned to normal. "Where were we…ah yes… Lynda was our grandmother," she confirmed, "she ran this shop for decades… until she passed away."

"I'm sorry," was the automatic reply from Harry.

"Don't be," replied Ashley. "Now what can I do for you?"

"Well I saw your sign outside and I was wondering…"

"Oh wait a minute," Ashley interrupted. "I'm sorry but were all sold out of gifts."

"Sold out!?" cried Harry incredulously. "I nearly stepped on half a million things in here, and you tell me that your sold out of stuffs!?"

Ashley shot a hand to her mouth to hid her giggling.

"What's so funny?" asked Harry, feeling very impatient.

"I'm sorry," apologized Ashley as she tried to stifle her giggles. "Let me explain. First, I should have taken that sign down days ago, so that's my fault. Second, the reason why we call it "amazing gifts" is because we get things way in advance than the other shops do. Just imagine, getting something that no one else in the world has really is an amazing gift. Don't you agree?"

"I suppose," said Harry, feeling a bit embarrassed at yelling like that and rubbing the back of his head. "So what are all of these then?" he said, motioning to all the junk on the floor.

"These are all second hand stuff," explained Ashley. "Usually people don't buy these things. That's why there's so much of it. People usually come here to buy the unreleased stuff." 

"How come I never heard of this place if it's so popular?"

"I don't know," shrugged Ashley. "Maybe it's because people want to keep this place to themselves when buying all the goods we receive."

Harry nodded. All in all, the place really did seem like a nice store; it just needed a good make-over and a janitor who was willing to do such an excruciating job. 

"If you don't mind me prying, how do you get all the things in advance?" asked Harry in a whisper as if someone else would hear.

"My grandmother knew big people in high places," said Ashley mysteriously. "That's all I'm allowed to say."

There was a long silence as Harry casually looked in the room from wall to wall. There was no way he was going to find anything in here that was good enough to impress Hermione, other than the fact that the place was messier and more disorganized than Ron was.

"I guess there's nothing in here that can impress a girl then huh?" said Harry as he gave up trying to look at the heap of stuff al over the floor.

"A girl?" questioned Ashley, her eyebrows furrowing at what Harry had just said. Her eyes seemed to light up too. "If you don't mind, tell me about this girl. Maybe I could help you find something for her."

"I wish I could," Harry said dreamily. "She's… absolutely one of a kind. I don't think I could describe her if I wanted to. I mean, Hermione's just… Hermione."

"Hermione huh? That's a pretty name," smiled Ashley. "She must be some girl if the famous Harry Potter wants to impress her."

"I've liked her for so long already," continued Harry, as if he hadn't heard a word Ashley said. "I just which there was something I could give her that'll really impress her."

"How about jewelry?" suggested Ashley.

"Tried that already. That really didn't seem to do anything. Besides, it's not 'Hermione'."

"How about clothes?"

"No. It's not… 'Hermione'."

Ashley did as best as she could in suggesting just about anything that a "normal" girl would like: clothes, jewelry, makeup, gift certificates for shopping, etc; still, Harry always gave the same answer…

"No. It's still not… 'Hermione'."

"Well I don't know then," gave up Ashley. "Seems like you _really _need to work to impress this girl. I'm sorry I can't help you."

"It's ok," said Harry, feeling a bit disappointed, "but I really appreciate your help." Suddenly, a look of revelation flashed across Ashley's face.

"I just remembered!" she yelled, slamming her hands down on the counter. "We got a new unreleased item this morning!" She looked so excited that Harry started to feel afraid.

"I can't believe that I forgot…! Oh…" Her face suddenly fell.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"Forget what I just said," she stated sadly.

"Why?"

"Well unless your friend likes to read, I'm afraid that I can't help you," Ashley explained sadly.

Harry's facial expression went from hopeful, to excited, to worried, to disappointed, to ecstatic all in the course of their conversation.

"Huh? Books?" was all Harry could say because he was so dumb-founded.

"Yeah," continued Ashley, "I got _Hogwart's: A Revised History Volumes I-IV."_

Harry's eyes lit up even more than they already were.

"You're kidding, right Ashley?" asked Harry, his tone in a sort of dead manner, still in awe of what Ashley said she had.

"Yeah," she said, raising an eyebrow at him and feeling slightly afraid now. "Why?"

"I'll take it!" Harry shouted literally at the top of his lungs in a light-hearted manner. Ashley practically had to shield herself from him.

"What?" was all that Ashley could say.

"You're a life saver!" exclaimed Harry as he wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug.

"Oh my gosh," said Ashley. That was about all she could say, considering that she was having a had time breathing. When Harry finally released her and Ashley could breath correctly again, she spoke.

"I don't get it," she pondered. "Why are you so excited over those books?"

"Oh _you_ don't know Hermione," Harry tried to explain. "Books to Hermione is like… Quidditch is to me."

"Ohh," nodded Ashley, indicating that she got it. "You play Quidditch?"

"Yeah."

"I'm guessing Seeker?"

"You're right, but how…"

"My father loved the game too," explained Ashley. "He was a Chaser, just like my grandfather, and his dad before that."

"Oh, so you know the perks to the game?" asked Harry interestedly.

"More than you think," smiled Ashley. There were a few exchanged laughs.

"So… Herm-me-own-knee likes to read does she?"

"It's Her-my-oh-knee," corrected Harry. "And yes she _loves_ to read. That's why I'm so excited about the books. If I get her that, it's guaranteed to impress her."

"Well I sure was wrong," admitted Ashley as she went in the back to get the books.

***

The size of the 4 books that Ashley brought back were enormous; it looked like Ashley ran around Hogwart's grounds for hours nonstop when she finally put then down on the counter with a loud thud. All the books were bounded in dark blue leather with gold calligraphy written across the covers: _Hogwarts: A Revised History Vol. 1 _and so on.

After Harry paid her for the books and told her what situation he was in, Ashley helped him shrink the books with a shrinking charm so that he could hide it safely in his pocket.

After a final thank you, a firm hug, a good luck, and a final wave, Harry made his way outside of the shop and walked over to the bookstore where Hermione had gone in. He waited a few minutes before she came out; Harry greeted her with a wave.

"Well how was it?" asked Harry, trying as hard as he could not to look excited.

"It was great!" Hermione exclaimed, literally jumping up and down.

"Whoa! Calm down," said Harry as he tried to settle her. "What was it that was so great?"

"Well I just found out that they're going to release _Hogwarts: A Revised History Vol. I-IV _late in the school year!"

"Really?" said Harry. He could help but smile just a little.

"Yes, really Harry! I wanted to reserve the set for myself, but they weren't taking any more reservations. I guess I'll just have to wait until it comes out in the shops," Hermione said with hopefulness in her voice. "_But late in the school year!? _That's too long of a wait for me!"

"Oh I'm sure you'll manage," Harry grinned at her. "Good things come to those who wait right?"

"I guess you're right," said Hermione. "But I'm just so excited!"

It was great to know that he had something that was indeed going to impress her and probably even more than that. Harry couldn't help but smile back at her; hopefully she didn't see how excited he was too.


	6. The Annoucement

****

Chapter 6 - The Announcement 

The next few days were sort of blissful for Harry. He had taken Hermione out again in a long time and he had already had a gift for her for Christmas was in advanced. Harry was more excited about the gift than anything; he didn't really notice the big goofy grin on his face that appeared much to often.

"What's with you?" asked Ron one time when they were in Divination class one day.

"I don't know," replied Harry with the same stupid smile on his face. "For some reason, I'm just happy today that's all."

Ron gave him a perplexed look. "You've said that for the past few days already Harry and you're never _this _happy in Divination," he replied irritated. "Never mind, I give up already."

If the anticipating gift didn't delight Harry, there was something else that was: an announcement Professor Dumbledore was going to make at dinner one day.

"May I have your attention please," he said over the conversations that were going on at the house tables. The noise gradually diminished to silence. Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked up at him with great interest; it was rare for Dumbledore to interrupt in the middle of dinner.

"As all of you may know, the Christmas holidays are coming up," said Dumbledore as his eyes moved through the Great Hall. "The professors and I have met and we all have agreed to have a Christmas Ball and other Balls to follow."

Immediately there were shrieks from girls and groans from boys throughout the Hall. Harry, however, was one of the little few guys that were excited. This would be another chance to ask Hermione to be my date, he thought.

"However," continued Dumbledore, his voice a bit louder to overcome the students' soft conversations, "there will be something special about all these Balls. It will be of semi-formal or formal and if you are allowed to attend with or without a date."

Many puzzled faces filled the Hall with the occasional "huh?" from students.

"For this," Dumbledore resumed, "I will be using a choosing Goblet much like the one used in the year when Hogwarts hosted the Tri-Wizard Tournament."

With a wave of his wand, a golden goblet with blue flames coming from appeared in front of him in a patch of white smoke that startled some students who were sitting close to the Head table. A small piece of parchment flew from it and Dumbledore snatched it.

"The dress attire for this dance will be… formal attire," he announced.

There were half groans and half cheers from the Hall just as another piece of parchment flew from the goblet; Dumbledore snatched that one too.

"For this dance, partners are… (there was a small smile and a twinkle in his eye) required."

"Required!?" someone said from the Ravenclaw table.

"Yes required. If any student do not make these requirements, then he or she is not allowed to attend," explained Dumbledore in a final sort of way. There more a lot more groans of disappointment in the Hall than ever before.

*** 

The Hall was filled with a lot more noise of conversation after Dumbledore's announcement.

"Can you believe a Christmas Ball is coming up?" said Ron from across the table to Harry. "This is great!"

Harry did nothing more than nod reassuringly to Ron.

"So who are you going to take Harry?" Ron asked as he helped himself to some dessert.

Harry didn't say anything. He turned to his right at Hermione who was sitting next to him. She was reading a book and occasionally taking small bites off of her plate when she had to turn a page. She didn't look at all interested about the Ball as everyone else. Harry turned back toward Ron.

"I have an idea who to ask," he replied in an obvious tone.

Ron knew the routine. If the word "date" was in a sentence, "Harry" and/or "Hermione" would follow after. It was quite strange really; though Harry had taken Hermione out on many different occasions, Ron never hinted or implied that Harry might have some sort of crush on her.

***

After dinner, the Hall cleared a lot quicker than usual, probably the anticipation of the Ball. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were one of the last ones to leave the Hall. They stood about 10 feet from the doors. Ron, however, seemed to have plans of his own.

"I need to find Rachel," he grinned while rubbing his hands together. "We need to plan on what we're going to wear for the Ball. I'll see you two around?"

"Sure Ron," answered Harry. "And try not to _over_ do it this time?"

"Oh I won't," Ron shouted as he ran for the Hall's doors. "And good luck with your plans!" he said right as he disappeared around the corner.

"Ron," Hermione said shaking her head. "He will always be… Ron."

"Tell me about it," said Harry as he looked down at her. She was still reading that book that he had seen her with earlier.

"So what plans was Ron talking about Harry?" Hermione questioned, finally shutting the book and giving all the attention to him.

"Don't know," Harry shrugged, trying as hard as he could to hide a smile. Luckily, Hermione didn't notice.

"I see you're not at all eager about the Christmas Ball," said Harry.

"When am I ever Harry?"

"Well you seemed pretty excited in 4th year," mentioned Harry.

"That's because I had something to look forward to!" explained Hermione. "Besides you, Viktor was the only other person that ever asked me out."

"Really?" Harry asked a bit perplexed. "Krum and I are the only ones that ever asked you out?"

Hermione nodded sadly while she clutched the book she was reading to her chest. "I guess that I'm not a very social person," she answered with dignity in her voice. "So who are you going to ask to the Ball?"

"I have an idea," smiled Harry.

"Oh who is it!?"

"Rather not say," Harry responded. "Not right now anyway."

There was a long silence between them. Harry wisely used this time to think about how he was going to ask Hermione to the Ball. Though it was still kind of far away, he figured that the earlier, the better; just like how he already had her gift ready to go.

"Look Hermione," started Harry. "There's something that I want to ask you."

He had her undivided attention.

"I -"

__

"Hermione, Hermione!" a voice yelled and interrupted behind her. It belonged to Ernie MacMillian, a Hufflepuff 7th year. She automatically turned around just as the boy stopped next to her; he was slouched over and his hands were on his knees to catch his breath.

"Ernie," said Harry, looking down at him. "Are you ok? You look like you ran for your life."

"I'm… fine Harry, thanks," he puffed. He turned his attention toward Hermione. "I had… to find you… Hermione… before my chance went by."

"Why?" she asked. "What chance?"

"My chance… to ask you… to the Christmas Ball," he said in about three breaths.

Hermione mouth dropped open just about the same time that Harry's did; though they dropped for two different reasons. Ernie took a few more breaths, redid his posture, and tried his best to look formal.

"Hermione, may I have the honor of taking you to the Christmas Ball?"

If Harry had no self control, he would have said some things along the lines of: "She's not going with you because she's going with me." Then he realized that he hadn't even asked her yet. Harry's heart fell.

"I… I…" stammered Hermione, though she did look a lot more flattered than Harry thought she would. "I would love to go with you!" she smiled.

Ernie returned with the same grin. "That's great!" he smiled. "It's a date then. I'll see you around Hermione. See you later Harry."

"See you Ernie," said Harry with a bit more scorn than he intended; thankfully, no one noticed.

"He's in your Arithmancy Class isn't he?" Harry asked just as Ernie disappeared out the door. 

"He is," sighed Hermione. "He always asks me for help in that class and sometimes we even study together."

Harry looked down at her questioningly. He didn't know if she was implying that she had a crush on him or not.

"It's funny though," Hermione giggled. "Sometimes I explain something to him at least a thousand times before he gets it!"

Harry laughed too. More to himself for being stupid and idiotic than anything.

"So what were you going to ask me Harry?" she asked, once again giving him all her attention.

"Well, I…" stammered Harry, turning a shade of pink. He was just going to ask Hermione to the Ball literally seconds before Ernie, but Ernie had beat him to it! Obviously, he had the same plan as Harry did.

"What is it?" Hermione asked, her eyes full of concern.

"It's nothing," Harry replied sadly after a long sigh. "It's not important."

"Are you sure?" she inquired. "Because we can talk about it."

Harry forced a small laugh and shook his head. "It's ok," Harry assured.

Hermione looked back at him. The look on her face plainly showed that she knew something _was_ wrong, but decided not to push it anymore. She tried to lighten the mood.

"So about that girl you were going to ask," she said as the both of them headed out the Hall and to their private Head Boy and Head Girl dormitories.

"What about her?"

"Maybe you'll impress her," she said hopefully, "if you should ask her as soon as possible, much like how Ernie impressed me by asking me so early."

"Yeah I should've," Harry replied desolately, not realizing what he had just said.

"What?"

"I should," Harry corrected, blushing just a bit and mentally punching himself.

***

As Harry and Hermione entered the portrait of the Fat Lady, they did their usual routine: Harry walked her over to her private dorm, just like he always did. After saying goodnight, Hermione shut the door quietly and Harry walked over to his dorm, located directly across from hers.

Harry slumped on his bed with a thud after shutting the door behind him; he didn't even bother to change.

"This really sucks," said Harry to himself. "I missed my_ chance_ in just seconds." He laughed at how all the timing was off.

It looks like I have a few decisions to make, he thought to himself, just as his eyes closed due to frustration. Without realizing it, he drifted away into a deep sleep, dwelling on when Ernie had asked Hermione to the Ball and how if he was seconds earlier, it would be _him_ going to the Ball with her.


End file.
